renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 1
'Season 1 '''is the first season of ''The Ren & Stimpy Show. The series premiered on August 11th, 1991 along with Rugrats and Doug, the first two episodes started off as a story arc. So in that case, season one is the only season to have a story arc, instead of a two part double length episode. The season premiered on the same day the show started, and finished airing on February 23rd, 1992. Episodes # Big House Blues (1990 pilot episode) - Ren and Stimpy get caught by the dogcatcher and are sent to the pound, where they meet Jasper and briefly Phil until he has to take "The Big Sleep". Ren initially doesn't understand, but after Jasper explains this to Ren, their lives seem to be on a thin thread until a sweet girl adopts them both. # Stimpy's Big Day - Stimpy wins a competition that takes him to the Big-time in Hollywood. # The Big Shot! - Stimpy absolutely loves living in Hollywood (how he got there can be explained by the episode Stimpy's Big Day). He also loves being an extremely famous person (cat). But soon he starts to miss Ren (as much as Ren misses him) and ends up giving up all of his fame and his boat loads of cash to go back and once again see Ren. # Robin Höek - Stimpy reads a bed time story about Robin Hoek. # Nurse Stimpy - When Ren gets sick, Stimpy decides to take care of Ren himself, but the treatment proves worse than the disease. By the end, Ren feels better and Stimpy gets sick, prompting a vengeful "Nurse Ren" into action. # Space Madness - Commander Höek (Ren) and Cadet Stimpy are on a mission to explore the cosmos. Commander Höek begins to display symptoms of "space madness". Stimpy attempts to calm his sickened Officer while still maintaining his loyalty to his command, but it doesn't last long. Close to the end of the episode, Höek asks Stimpy to guard the History Eraser button and never to touch it – otherwise, it will remove him from existence –, and, thanks to the narrator, Stimpy eventually does just that. # The Boy Who Cried Rat - When Ren and Stimpy are caught stealing out of garbage cans, they are chased out on the streets, and begin to starve. The pair then hatches a plan to get money and food: disguise Ren as a mouse and put him in the Pipes' home, and turn Stimpy into a neighborhood mouse catcher. # Fire Dogs - Disguised as dalmatians to get food, shelter and money, Ren and Stimpy get jobs as fire dogs. Although they do not closely resemble dalmatians, a can of spotted "dalmatian paint" allows them to pass as the spotted animals. # The Littlest Giant - In another one of Stimpy's bedtime stories, Ren dreams he is Wee Ren, who befriends the littlest giant (Stimpy) in the story, "The Littlest Giant". # Marooned - After Commander Höek (Ren) and Cadet Stimpy land on a strange planet, some peculiar (and painful) things happen to them. # Untamed World - Alternatively titled "A Cartoon", Ren and Stimpy host a nature show, Untamed World, and go to the Galápagos Islands to find weird creatures that look like themselves, which adds to the strangeness. # Black Hole - Commander Höek (Ren) and Cadet Stimpy pass through a black hole to find a mountain of missing left socks. # Stimpy's Invention - After Ren tries some of Stimpy's inventions that work poorly, Stimpy invents a "Happy Helmet" to make Ren feel happier, at which Ren is forcefully happy. By the end, Ren destroys the Happy Helmet and is outraged at Stimpy until he realizes he loves to be angry. Songs * Log. * The Muddy Mudskipper Theme Song. * Happy Happy Joy Joy. Trivia * This is the only season where John Kricfalusi plays as Ren in all the episodes. However, he does voice Ren in season two, except for a few episodes whereas either Billy West voiced Ren for John or when they were finished by Games after he was fired in 1992. * This is the only season not to have a double length episode, however, the first 22 minute prime time episode was a story arc, meaning that two parts are connected together in one story. * John Kricfalusi considers The Littlest Giant to be his least favorite episode of season one because he didn't like how the jokes and the pacing turned out. * Fire Dogs gets it's own song by the album, You Eediot! * This is the only season to have all episodes use traditional cel animation, however, most of the episodes in the future seasons still used traditional cel, some episodes after season one were made using both digital ink and paint and traditional cel in the same season with different episodes. * This is the only season to feature the Stimpy's Storybook Land series. Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons